Problem: Christopher is a gardener. He plants $5$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $4$ tulips. How many tulips did Christopher plant in the garden?
The number of tulips that Christopher planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of tulips} \times 4\text{ tulips per row}$ $5\text{ rows of tulips} \times 4\text{ tulips per row} = 20$ tulips